


Momentum Monarch

by taotruths



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: And just like that, F/M, Parkour, Post-Canon, back to ShuMako, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: Day 3: Sports / Motorsports / Martial ArtsMakoto manages to make mighty massive momentous mind-bending movements.





	Momentum Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> You could kill a man with that alliteration.
> 
> Also, yeah i'm still going with this thing, it's just still very late. Sorry bout that, hope you all still enjoy!

“Yes yes yes, now to increase my speed, perhaps I should consider wearing something different that would reduce the amount of resistance I would have…” Makoto muttered to herself. She was writing out something on a pad of paper, several pages already, on a table, with several different notes and pieces scattered across. Her door was slightly ajar, where it creaked open, with the sound of her boyfriend entering, carrying two glasses of water.

“Sorry for interrupting Mako.” He said, holding a hand behind his head. The two glasses of water were then set down next to her, where she took a sip, and turned to face the boy sitting in her other chair, which he was sitting in backwards.

“So...you got a bunch of ideas for parkour, but no actual site to go to.” he said with a bit of a grin.

“You’re sitting in that wrong,” she then set the glass down on her desk.

“And I do have ideas of where we can settle this little score.” She said with fire in her eyes.

“Really?” Ren said, standing up with a hand covering his face. One of his eyes then opened, showing a gold hue.

“I look forward to seeing how.”

The tension in the room was flaring up. That being said, all it took to kill it was a little giggle from Ren. Once he snickered, his girlfriend did the same. The two of them fell apart, both chuckling to themselves.

“Okay that was pretty good.” Makoto laughed. Ren then cleared his throat a couple times after laughing, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

“Still, I did find the perfect place that we can do some training.” The girl then stood up, grabbing her own bag from the closet.

“Well then, please lead me to this valhalla of training.” she said in a tongue in cheek tone.

With a nod, the two then exited the apartment.

* * *

Their new location was a large gym, with various obstacles strewn together to form one giant course across the room. Currently, the two of them were racing each other through them, with Makoto on Ren’s tail. The two of them then dove through the last ring on the course, landing on a large cushion, breaking their fall. They then turned onto their back, panting heavily.

“We’ll call that a draw.” Makoto said between the breaths. Ren then shook his head while still laying down.

“I nearly tripped on that last obstacle, until you did as well.” He then held out a bottle towards her, the words reading “Water of Rebirth” emblazoned around it. Makoto took it, and very quickly started drinking.

“I’d say that we’re running at pretty equal speeds now. Still don’t think I’d able to catch you if you still had Johanna as your Persona.” he said with a bit of a smirk.

Once she finished, she then looked towards him with a bit of a smirk.

“I’d be livid for the day that you are able to run on foot and be able to catch up with a motorcycle.”

Ren then stood up from the cushion, brushed himself off, and then pointed towards the last course, that had a crimson exclamation point on it.

“Last run for today. It’s one of the toughest ones they have here. Think you’re up for it?”

Makoto nodded, hopping up to her feet. The two then took their positions on the side, behind the red line. Once the airhorn rung, the two then took off.

The first obstacle was a series of hurdles, both of them clearly them with a bit of ease. Makoto was able to see each hurdle coming and was able to hop over them accordingly. On the other hand, Ren was stylishly hopping over the hurdles, striking a pose or two as he cleared it.

Makoto only shook her head at the ensuing displays of flourish that Ren was putting on.

The second obstacle was the rock climbing wall. Ren got to it first, and had almost no issue climbing the wall. Makoto got there second, and had a few bumps along the climb.

“Wait.” as she was reaching the top, she then noticed a few somewhat higher rocks that she could get to on her left. Gritting her teeth, she reached over, grabbed it with her left, planted her right foot where her left was, while her left foot managed to reach over to another rock that was under her arm. Bringing her feet and hands into a triangle, she then managed to climb the rest of the path easily, catching up with Ren.

“Well my Queen!” Ren said with a cocky smile. At the top of the wall, was a pair of zip lines. He then grabbed one, giving a small salute to her.

“I believe I have claimed victory this round! Sayonara!” He then hung off the zip line, and started sliding down the wire. Makoto on the other hand, did not hesitate either, and started going down the zip line too, but was still a bit behind from Ren. Once they hit the ground, there was one last obstacle.

It was a small airsoft gun range, where Ren already was steadily aiming the pistol at the various targets. However, once Makoto had her gun in her hand, she was hitting each target with blinding speed and incredible accuracy. Ren only stood in shock, while Makoto smirked back.

“Come now Joker darling,” she said in a tongue in cheek tone.

“Surely the mighty Phantom Thief leader can match my speed.” The little bell then rang above Makoto, where she then saw a box next to the gun open. It contained a key.

“Or not.” She then took the key and ran to the door. Ren refocused his efforts, shooting the last couple of targets he needed. Taking his own key, he opened the door, and all that was left was a long stretch of path, where the goal was in reach.

They sprinted towards the end goal, both of them neck and neck. As soon as they crossed the line, a loud blaring horn sounded off.

**_“GOAL!!!”_ **

Collapsing onto their knees, the two of them started panting. They then looked up, and saw the digital sign said “PLAYER 2 WIN” on it. Makoto chuckled at the result.

“Unbelievable, I won!” Ren then pulled himself up onto a nearby bench, offering a hand to her.

“Congrats. You really gave a run for my money.” She smiled, moving one of her arms to reach out to his. Their hands intertwined, now sitting side by side on a bench.

“I think that’s enough training for today.” Ren, in exhaustion, slumped back.

“Wanna grab a smoothie with me after this? I know this great stand that sells them in Shibuya.”

Makoto just gave a small nod.

“Sure, but first, let’s rest for, let’s say, five minutes?”

“Mmm.” With the affirmation from Ren, they then rested there, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have about two more fics planned for these themes, so stayed tuned for those.
> 
> ...when they are finished at least.


End file.
